My Hero's Dragon Maid
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Izuku has took his first step on becoming the greatest hero in the world after completing his training with All Might and inherited his Quirk: One for All, and then suddenly a dragon girl shows up out of nowhere says she wants to become Izuku's maid after saving her in the forest. Now Izuku will have to deal with dragons showing up in his life. IzukuxHarem. Lemon. Female Dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero and his Dragon Maid!**

One morning, a car pulls up on the parking lot near the beach and a very, skinny looking man, almost like a skeleton but with a little more skin, came out of the car to meet up with someone at their usually spot for another day of special.

He has an angular features and long limbs. He has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He has a very long neck and his eyebrows are absent. Wearing some warm clothing at the temperature today is a little cold.

Today was another training day until he gets the boy ready for a special entrance exam at a very special school in Japan. You see, this isn't just any special training they're doing, he's training a young boy to become a great Hero.

In this world, there has been a population of people that have gained superpowers are about 80% making the earth the home of every super being who wishes to use those powers to become heroes to help and save lives while other use them to hurt, steal, destroy, and kill making them villains.

 _AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH?!_

The skinny man heard a loud scream coming the beach where he's supposes to meet the person, he runs to the source to find a young boy screaming the loudest he can while standing on top of a pile of junk and trash and wearing nothing but long workout pants as he is shirtless. The skinny man turns his sight to the beach, expecting to still see some trash left since people have been throwing them away here. However, to his surprise and gasp off seeing the whole beach completely clean.

"Hey, hey, holy crap, kid." The skinny man shocked. "You even cleaned up outside the area I told you to." Looking around again coming to the same conclusion.

"Seriously… There's not one speck of trash left on this beach." The Skinny man gasped, then something came up in his mind and quickly took out his phone checking the date.

"Holy mega crap! And with only four days left to spar, you really exceeded my expectation!" The skinny man said trembling in joy and excitement.

"Holy… Stinkin'… Supercrap!" The skinny man suddenly burst into a huge muscle man with his hair becoming short with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head that casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his deep blue eyes.

The now muscle man looks up to see the boy looking back at him from above.

The boy has green eyes, messy, dark green hair with black highlights and four symmetrical freckles underneath both cheeks. Who was very skinny, not as skinny as the man, has gained an array of well-developed muscles after his ten months of extensive training with his trainer.

"All Might… I did it!" The boy shouted through some panting.

"Yes, young Izuku Midoriya, excellent work!" All Might responded, giving the boy known as Izuku as heroic thumb up. Then he suddenly became shock at something, something that's behind Izuku.

" _Wow, you cleaned up this beach all by yourself, great work, Master!"_ An eerie girl voice said.

"Well, it was tough, but I" Izuku stop his sentence when he turned around to find a huge, lizard-like creature with wings with its face straight at him.

Izuku just stood there for a moment or two until he let out a frighten scream as he jumps back which resulted him into falling off the big trash pile, but luckily, All Might caught him in his muscle arms.

"Alright, giant lizard monster identified yourself and" All Might demanded what that creature wants only himself yelling at nothing but air.

"Hey, calling a mighty dragon a 'lizard' is a serious crime to my kind." A girl voice said sounded closer to them.

All Might and Izuku look down to find a girl standing right in front of them.

The girl has long blonde hair with flaming pink tips and red-orange eyes with dilated pupils. She appears to be wearing a maid outfit from a cosplay café. But the weirdest thing about her is she has a HUGE green tail sticking out from behind under the skirt and two horns on her head. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"Hey, was that big monster just now… you?" Izuku asked after getting down on his feet.

"Monster? Well, I guess it wouldn't surprise me that you humans would call us dragons that, but I also guess that you couldn't tell by looking that you humans have somehow gained powers over the years. What do you call them theses days? Oh yeah, Quirks." The girl said confusing the two.

"W-Wait a minute, you keep saying 'dragons' as like you're one yourself." All Might said, not sure if what this girl is saying is true.

"Well, of course I am, you both saw me in my true just a moment age and last week too." The girl claimed which both them upon realizing she may be telling the truth.

"Wait, you said we met you last week?" Izuku asked, the dragon girl nodded.

"All Might, did we do something at that time last week?" Izuku asked his mentor.

"Hmm, I think I'm beginning to remember." All Might said, recalling the time he decided to take their training overnight. The memoires were fuzzy, but they're starting to come together. Izuku also begun to remember too.

 **(Flashback: 1 week ago)**

Izuku is running up a big hill deep in a forest while All Might in his muscular form is running ahead of him as the young is looking a little tried but kept going none the less.

The scene to where All Might is sharing a drink with Izuku telling him that this isn't beer or anything alcoholic, but unfortunately for the Symbol of Peace, the drink they're having is in fact a beer.

Next, they're walking together as All Might is in his skinny form while looking a little dizzy and walking weirdly until they spotted something big up ahead in the woods.

Next flashback, All Might and Izuku are both shock to have found a dragon laying on the ground groaning in pain because of a giant sword impale on her back. Izuku jumps on the dragon's back and grabs onto the sword to pull it out, he struggles at first but succeeded in the end.

Last memoire is Izuku and All Might are talking and laughing with a young girl who was the big dragon earlier, then Izuku said something to the girl.

" _If you got nowhere left to go, then would you like to come live with me?"_ Izuku asked.

 **(Flashback End)**

" _Come live with me? Come live with me?"_ Those words kept repeating in Izukiu's head for a few times as his eyes widen and his face blushing of embarrassment.

"(Holy Crap! I invited a girl to live with me!)" Izuku screamed in his head.

"It was a really brave of you to pull that sword and invite me to your home, I wanted to go with you right away, but you mentioned about your training, so I waited until now." The dragon girl explained.

"I'm also surprise that the gift I gave you work out well." The dragon girl said confusing the boy.

"What do you mean gift, and what's your name?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, sorry for the late introduction, my name is Tohru, and the 'gift' I gave you before leaving the forest was a little magic power boost increasing your strength, speed, durability, and agility by… times three I think." Tohru mentioned shocking the two.

"Actually, now that I think about it, Izuku have shown some sudden increase as we continued with the training." All Might recalled seeing Izuku progressing faster than before and his muscles being a bit bigger now.

"I hope don't think bad about it, I just wanted to thank you for saving me and becoming your maid as I am forever in your debt." Tohru bowed at Izuku which made him nervous.

"N-No, don't think too highly of me, I was just doing what a hero would do like helping others in need." Izuku stated.

"That's not true." All Might said getting Izuku full attention on him.

"You've done more than I could ever imagine when I chose you to become my successor, you not only completely the training earlier, but you've also saved a life as well all on your own. Lookie here." All Might held out his phone showing Izuku and Tohru a picture of Izuku crying a little.

"This is you from ten months ago." All Might said. Izuku tilted his head not sure why his mentor is showing this now.

"Wow, you must've cried a lot back then." Tohru teased making Izuku feeling embarrass.

"But now look at you, so much improvement! You have shown me, even with the blessing from a dragon that we thought were mere legends and fairy tales, that you can inherited the full power of my Quirk." All Might stated believing Izuku is ready.

Izuku felt both nervous and proud to hear all that from the number one hero in the world.

"All Might… Do I deserve this? Are you sure?" Izuku asked.

"You put so much time and energy into helping me. How did I end up so lucky?" Izuku asked as tears begun to flow down from his eyes.

"Come on, Izuku, you definitely earn this because of your hard work and determination!" Tohru encouraged her future to accept it.

"She's right. Now, for your reward, Izuku Midoriya." All Might took out a single string of his hair.

"Someone once told me this: there's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused." Izuku gasped knowing what those words mean. "This gift. You earned it with your own valiant efforts."

Izuku felt a warn fire within his soul that has become bigger and brighter than before, he knew this is the path of his destiny with his head up high and no regrets in him whatsoever. Held out his weak but strong quirkless hand and grabbed the future.

"Eat it." All Might said holding the hair string to Izuku. This confuses both the boy and the dragon maid.

"To inherit my power, you've got to swallow some of my DNA, that's how it works." All Might explained.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined it." Izuku exclaimed.

"I think it's okay, sometimes we dragon would eat anything we hunt for food, isn't that how you humans go get your food before restaurants were invented?" Tohru asked.

"That's not the point." Izuku snapped.

"Come on, we got four days until the exam, so we can train to see how much you can handle One for All. Eat, eat EAT!" All Might forced the hair down to Izuku's throat despite his protest and swallow it whole.

It felt gross at first doesn't feel any different, All Might says that he'll get the feeling in him once Izuku's training to control One for All's power begins.

Then Izuku thought something that he wanted to ask Tohru about.

"Hey, when we met did you try to heal All Might?" Izuku asked, making All Might feel concern.

"…Yeah, I tried even though healing magic isn't my forte I can still heal others of their nasty wounds like deep cuts and bruises. However, for All Might's case, I can't bring back eternal organs like the stomach, sorry. Besides, I'm more into destruction and combat." Tohru answered with a sad look, Izuku became sad too but knew it was worth a shot.

"By the way, just out of curiosity how powerful are you dragons?" All Might asked.

"Well, let just say that I'm one of the powerful dragons capable of bringing about the Armageddon to the whole world." Tohru smirked with pride. All Might and Izuku's jaws drop of the sudden shock they have learned have powerful she is.

This girl, who is a dragon, has the power to destroy the world alone and there are other dragons like her, and Izuku will have to bear living with her as his maid from now on. Izuku's life has certainly become strange yet interesting, having a dangerous dragon as his maid. What's next for our young hero in training.

* * *

 **KO a new story is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It's a crossover of My Hero Academia and Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. I got this idea from a story called Deku's Dragon Maid by the author All_Mighty_Loki on Wattpad. I think it's awesome though I'm not going to make Izuku OP, just little stronger as he'll work his way on controlling One for All to the fullest.**

 **Tohru has appear in Izuku's life as he'll experience both sides of Hero actions and being around with other dragons as dark forces will want to destroy them both. Hope he'll be up to the challenge as he will also find himself being surrounded by girls including Tohru.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through on how this new story will go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Prepare for the UA Exam**

As the morning sun brightens the sky, Izuku is sleeping peaceful in his bed having an awesome dream of himself being the world's greatest hero standing on top of a skyscraper with All Might by side looking over the great city and the horizon. The usual dream he has for years.

His hand moves around a bit until it grabs something round and soft, it also feels squishy when he gave it a squeeze with a moaning sound and feeling his body is being pull into something as the moaning gets a little louder. Izuku slowly his eyes as he begun to wake up from his dream noticing his hand is grabbing some round ball-thingy.

"(What is it, it feels so soft yet firm at the same time.)" Izuku sleepy thought squeezing it more as he heard a moan or two.

"Oh, Izuku, you're so forward!" Tohru moaned.

The second Izuku close his eyes again, he shot them wide open as he gasps of seeing Tohru cuddling with him in bed and realize that he's actually groping one of her breasts, causing his whole face to blush redder than a tomato.

"AAAAAAHHHH?!" Izuku screamed jumping out of his bed and falling on the floor. This made Tohru to wake up sitting up and yawning while stretching out her arms a bit.

"Oh, good morning Izuku, did you have a good sleep?" Tohru asked with a gentle smile.

"Oh, good morning to you too, yes I did had-wait a minute, that isn't important right now." Izuku realizes what he what's to know.

"What are you doing in room?" Izuku asked.

"Don't you remember; there aren't any guess rooms in your home and I was thinking of sleeping on the couch, but you assisted on letting me sleep with you." Tohru explained.

"You were such a man inviting me to your room, just the two us alone." Tohru fantasized of Izuku teasing and playing with her in the room.

"I hope I didn't do anything weird." Izuku worried.

"Don't worry, all we did was just sleeping together in the same bed when you wouldn't let me sleep on the floor." Tohru confirmed, even though she wishes Izuku would do some 'nasty' things with her.

"Thank god." Izuku sighed in relief that nothing weird happened.

"Well, I better get ready for training with All Might. I have at least three days until the UA exam." Izuku said getting clothes to change out of his pajama.

"Then I'll go see if your mom needs help with breakfast." Tohru said, already change into her maid outfit.

"Whoa, that was quick!" Izuku surprised that Tohru changed her clothes so fast.

"It's easy to change my appearance thanks to my dragon scales." Tohru shrugged.

"Wait, your scales… are your clothing?" Izuku confused.

"Yeah, dragons can transform into our own human form matching our personality and traits, and we can magically transform out scales whatever clothing we want." Tohru explained of dragon's magic to transform.

"Wow, it's like you can just create clothing out of your own skin like a creation quirk without having any issues like physical drain of overusing your power which is something that happens to quirks since they each their own different drawbacks and others with similar weakness though each quirk is unique to everyone born with them." Izuku mumbled doing his usual long smart-talk again.

"Ugh, Izuku…" Tohru weirded out of Izuku mumbling and she tap his shoulder snapping him out of it.

"Oh sorry, it's an old habit of mine. I just get caught in the moment whenever there's a talk on some subjects." Izuku chuckled embarrassing.

"That's fine, it just shows how smart are you and I think it's kinda cute, in a weird sort of way." Tohru commented.

"Thanks, I think." Izuku said.

Tohru walk out of the room to let Izuku change into his clothes, even though she wanted to see him fully naked and started having some lustful fantasy of her and Izuku cuddling their bodies together as she let's Izuku take control like a man.

"Oh, good morning Torhu." Inko greeted snapping Torhu out of her sexy-daydream.

"Morning Inko, are you about to make breakfast?" Tohru asked, hoping that she gets to help with that.

"Yes, to join me?" Inko asked.

Score.

"Prepare that your taste buds will be amaze of my cooking!" Tohru smirked.

"I'm sure it'll be great, though I am still surprise that my son actually got himself a maid when he brought you here yesterday." Inko recalled meeting Tohru and seeing what she can do around the house trying to prove she can be a great maid.

The mother was scared when she saw Tohru destroyed the whole living room clean with her fire-breathe then swallowing the dirty clothes into her mouth and out again, and nearly destroyed the kitchen when the dragon girl tried using her fire-breathe to cook the meals for dinner which was WAY too much heat. Izuku convinced Tohru to try doing things the old fashion way without using her powers as he teaches her how to do the laundry and other things. She's free to use her magic though not too much. Inko also knows about Tohru being a dragon from Izuku consider he couldn't lie to his mom about Tohru though didn't tell her about One for All.

"Izuku is a very sweet boy to have saved me from that wound, he's like my heroic knight in shining armor!" Tohru bragged, imagining Izuku in a knight armor.

"OOOHHH! I can hardly contain my excitement whenever you mention that, not only did my son finally got a Quirk, but he also brought home a girl who he saved and happens to be a maid. It's like something out of a romance moive!" Inko giggled remembering how shock she was find Izuku walking in with Tohru.

Tohru looks at a picture on a shelf that looks like Inko, but the woman in the picture is taller and a bit skinner.

"Hey, is that?" Tohru asked pointing at the picture.

"Yeah, that what I used to look like back when Izuku was a little boy." Inko sighed thinking back on the day Izuku found out he couldn't get a Quirk.

"I remember how sad he was, when I tried to comfort him I ended crying and apologizing that seem to make things worse." Inko recalled that day.

"But I'm glad that he is finally able to live up to his dream." Inko smiled as tears began pouring out of her eyes and turn her sight to the dragon maid.

"So please, watch over my son and keep him safe." Inko requested bowing at Tohru.

Tohru became shock from the big passion from a mother showing this much love for her son who has been raising him since the day he was born. She can feel her heart had stop for a second and smile knowing that there are humans like her in this world.

"Inko, I promise that as his maid I will be by his side till the ends of time!" Tohru declared sticking out her chest as her boobs bounces a bit while bursting in green aura.

"Hey mom, is breakfa-huh, did I miss something?" Izuku asked confuses of why is Tohru glowing like that.

Later after breakfast, Izuku and Tohru are walking together heading back to the beach when he got a text message from his mentor All Might to meet them there for training to first use One for All and learn how to control it within the short time of three days.

"I'm glad he gave you the day off yesterday, you definitely earned it." Tohru complimented.

"Yeah, it sure was hard moving all those trash from the beach though I'm glad that it's clean for everyone to enjoy now." Izuku said.

"(Though she didn't have to destroy all the trash.)" Izuku thought remembering when Tohru used her fire-breathe on the trash even burning away the ashes.

The two arrives at the beach where they see the number one hero in his smaller true form standing on the sandy beach as he waits for Izuku to come as he requested.

"Hey, skeleton dude!" Tohru called out getting his attention.

"Oh, you're here and you brought your dragon maid with you." Toshinori waved at them, still find it funny that Izuku has a maid that happens to be a dangerous powerful dragon.

"Yeah, she wanted to come along seeing if she can help out with my training." Izuku explained.

"I was actually thinking about bringing her along." Toshinori admitted thinking Tohru could of great help.

"Alright, now how about we start with using 100%." The Symbol of Peace suggested.

"Are you sure, couldn't start off with something small?" Izuku asked.

"If you want to be able to control One for All you first got to experience the full extent of it then we can work on training on the small percent you handle until you're ready." Toshinori explained.

"Okay, I can understand that, but won't people notice us here when I try it out?" Izuku worried that people will come knowing how powerful All Might's power can be.

"Don't worry, I can take us a location where there won't be any people or animals around, that way you can go all out without hurting anyone nearby." Tohru opened a portal.

"Cool, that's a good idea." Izuku said as he looks at All Might for approval, he nodded, and everyone walks right into the portal.

 **(Old Ruined Castle)**

The three arrives at a very large area with stone structures of broken buildings and old towers that appear to have been once a great castle in the middle ages hundreds of years ago.

"Oh wow, are we inside a castle?" Izuku asked, even Toshinori seem impress by the sight.

"Yep, this used to be to belong to a noble king who was loved by all, even a few dragons respected his kind heart." Tohru explained the ancient history.

"Did you meet this king?" Izuku asked as he recall Tohru mentioned that dragons have longer lifespans than humans.

"Only once, though not everyone saw dragons as friends like him and few others. And apparently over the centuries, everyone forgotten about this great kingdom." Tohru mentioned.

"Alright, now let see where to start." Toshinori looked around.

"How about making this tower fall onto Izuku." Tohru suggested standing next to one tower.

"Wait, what?" Izuku asked, hoping she's joking.

"A little extreme, but I think that'll do." Toshinori agreed.

"You just going along with this?!" Izuku gasped in fear.

"I know you can do it, young man. Just remember this as you're in the face of danger." Toshinori said before buffing up to his Hero form.

" **You must turn that fear into strength, feel your heart pumping as you prepare to strike with your fist. So, clench your butt cheeks, kid. And yell this from the dept of your heart!"** All Might said as he reels in his fist back aiming for the sky.

" **SMASH!"** All Might shouted throwing a powerful air pressure from his punch making a shockwave.

Izuku still find it amazing every time he sees All Might doing one of his signatures move and Tohru is also impress that his human can be almost as powerful as a dragon.

" **Alright, now you give it a go!"** All Might said to Izuku before turning back to his true form.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Izuku said without hesitation and stand in position near the tower.

Tohru spread out her wings and flew to the top of the tower.

"Alright, here we go!" Tohru punched a part of the tower forcing the top to tip over and begun falling towards Izuku.

Izuku ready himself even though his whole body is shaking in fear screaming, telling him to run away, but he refuses to run away because this is he will understand the heavy weight that All Might carries as the world's Symbol of Peace and Justice with this power. Remembering all the hardships he went through over the years as a Quirkless boy, the time when his former childhood friend Katsuki would pick on him but still looks up to him, the time of the Slug Villain incident, and throughout the hard training to earn One for All.

As he readies his fist, his arm starts to glow in red lines of his veins and the power being release from it. The tower is now a few feet above the boy and threw his fist at while it feels like everything is in slow-motion as he remembers All Might's words.

" _Now clench you butt cheeks, kid. And yell this from the depts of your heart!"_ Izuku thought repeating the words in his head will hearing All Might's voice.

" **SMASH!"** Izuku threw the punch at the top tower, destroying it into little pieces and sending them all flying high into the sky. His arm became badly hurt of the power being broken and bruised, but he knew the risk of using this at full power.

Tohru smiles in excitement and proud that Izuku was able to pull it off on his first try as she feels the strong wind blowing upward and Toshinonri felt the same emotion seeing his young successor has made his first punch. Reminding him of himself when he first used this power after his master who was the previous user of One for all.

"Well done, young Midoriya. If my master were here, she sure would feel the same way about you." Toshinori said to himself, seeing a bright future for Izuku to become the next Symbol of Peace.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Izuku has experienced the full power of One for All in the hard, painful way and will learn how to control its power starting with the small amounts of its power with the help of All Might and Tohru as the time for the UA exam is closing in fast. I'm going to give Izuku something that may give him that kind of control, but it won't be like Full Cowl though it'll be similar like a weak version of it.**

 **Looks like Tohru is already making her move on Izuku though coming on a little too strong, almost like her anime counterpart with Miss Kobayashi. Things are going to be little intense for Izuku's heart as he'll soon discover some new faces entering his life.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**UA Exam and Dragon Deku?**

"Wow, so this is what the school looks like." Tohru impressed standing in front of the UA school with Izuku.

"Yeah, this the greatest hero school that was ever build and where All Might graduated! I'm not sure if I can hold myself together!" Izuku excited feeling like he could faint at any moment.

"Well, I know you're going to do great because of my Special Breakfast!" Tohru bragged.

"Yes, well… thank you for the breakfast. It was… something." Izuku said nervously, remembering how odd the food Tohru served this morning and the weird taste. Despite that he ate the whole thing because he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"(The only thing I'll have to worry about is if I hold out from going to bathroom.)" Izuku thought, feeling that the breakfast may not be sitting well in stomach.

"Still, I wish we could've had more time to train." Tohru pointed out that Izuku only has his power from All Might for three days.

"Don't worry, I managed to figure to minimize the damage while maximizing the power, it's not a perfect situation but it's better than nothing." Izuku said.

"Glad to hear it." Tohru smiled.

"Stupid Deku."

Izuku gasps knowing that voice anywhere and he with Tohru turns around seeing an angry boy wearing the same black school uniform like Izuku.

"Kacchan!"

"Who's this, a friend of yours?" Tohru asked.

"Friend with this weak-nerd, the only thing he's good for staying out of my way before I set him on fire." Kacchan glared.

This does not sit well for Tohru as she move up in front of Izuku and up close to Kacchan.

"Excuse me, Kacchan or whatever you like to call yourself, but did you just threatened to hurt my master Izuku?" Tohru asked with her eyes turn vicious glaring at Kacchan.

"Oh, so stupid Deku actually got himself a bitch in a stupid maid outfit. That's surprising consider how weak he is." Kacchan glared back, not feeling slightly intimidate.

"How DARE you insult my Master Izuku, maybe I should send you to hell right now!" Tohru threatened with her tail straight up and emitting a dangerous aura.

"You think you can take me on, maid-bitch?" Kacchan angered.

Before Tohru could say anything back, Izuku quickly slap his hand over her mouth and pulling her back away from Kacchan a little.

"Hey Kacchan, don't we have an exam to go to. Don't want to be late." Izuku chuckled in fear.

The angry boy soon claims himself down and walk pass the two as he claims that he wasn't in the mood to fight anyway.

"Phew, that was a close one." Izuku sighed in relief and finally letting go of Tohru.

"Sorry about that Izuku, I just couldn't stand the guy insulting you like that!" Tohru explained glaring at Kacchan's back.

"I know Kacchan can… wild with his anger but he does have a strong ambition for wanting to become a hero, not to mention his Quirk is impressive too." Izuku complimented on his school bully and former friend.

"And what's about calling him "Kacchan", it sounds like a nickname." Tohru pointed out.

"His real name is Katsuki Bakugo, Kacchan is the nickname I gave him when we were kids at the time when we use to be friends." Izuku explained.

"If you two are no longer friends then why keep calling him that?" Tohru confused.

"Well, it because I admired him for having a strong spirit and all. We both look up to All Might and he wants to surpass him some day." Izuku explained more.

Tohru does get this kind of bond between people who hates one another, though she couldn't help but admire the kind heart Izuku has.

"Well, just let me know if anything happens to you and I'll be there. I am your maid after all." Tohru reminded her Master the duty of a maid.

"R-right." Izuku blushed, still not use to having a maid of his own.

"Wow, so that outfit isn't a cosplay?" A girl asked.

They turn to see a young girl of short height and petite build, with fair skin that is prone to blushing, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She also has micro-bangs which sweep to her left. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Hi, are you here for the exam too?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, to be honest it's so nerve-wrecking." The girl said.

"Well, I hope you help out my Master Izuku a bit during the exam, I'm Tohru, by the way." Tohru introduced herself.

"Meets to you both, I'm Ochaco Uraraka." Ochaco introduced.

"Well, looks like you're in good hands now Izuku, bye!" Tohru said before spruiting her wings and flew up heading back home.

"Wow, she can fly? Is that her Quirk?" Ochaco asked surprise.

"Yeah, you could say that." Izuku said.

"Well, we better get going."

Soon, the two newly formed friends made their way to the large room where all the other students for new first-years have gathered.

"What up, UA candidates? Thanks for tunin' in to me, your school DJ." The man said.

He's a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. He wears a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker.

"C'mom. And lemme hear ya!" The man shouted exciting.

"YAAA?!" Izuku shouted exciting back as everyone else in the room is silent.

"Wow, we got ourselves a high-spirit kid! Now onto the main show, like the practical exam. Are you ready? Yeah!" The man asked.

"YAAA?!" Izuku shouted again, and no else did.

"Shut up, Deku!" Katsuki snarled.

"Sorry, but it's THE Voice Hero: Present Mic. I listen to his radio show every day of the week!" Izuku said in joy, cool that all the teachers are Pro Heroes.

"WOW! You should all be like that kid, he got spirit! Anyway, you rockin' boys and girls will out there conducting ten-minute mock battle in super-hip urban settings." Present Mic said as the giant screen behind him shows them how this battle will work.

"Gird your loins, my friends. After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified battle center, sounds good?"

"I get it, they're splitting us up so we can't work with our friends." Katsuki said.

Izuku look back at Katsuki and his card seeing that their one number after but they're putting them in random with the groups that'll be at the battle center. Then Present Mic started explaining about fighting against robots with different points each with 1,2, or 3 which describes their level of difficulty and earning the most point enough to get in.

"(Wait, hold on.)" Izuku thought looking at the sheet that they are four robot-villains on the sheet and yet Present Mic only mentioned three.

"Excuse me, but I have a question." Izuku and another boy raised their hand up at the same time, they look at each other surprised.

The boy is a tall and muscular young man. He has black hair and wears half-rim glasses over his blue eyes. His eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw.

"Oh two students thinking alike." Present Mic commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you go ahead and ask." Izuku said at the glasses boy.

"No, no, I think you should ask first." The glasses-boy insisted.

"How about I save you both the trouble and guess that you notice something on your sheets?" Present Mic asked.

"Huh, yes, it's about the robots you mentioned; that we needed to fight three robots and I see four." Izuku said.

"Yes, I too would like to know about this as well. If this is an error that was made by even the most promising school then I simply won't allow it." The glasses-boy said in a serious tone.

"Okay, looks like got ourselves some sharp eyes. The Fourth villain type is worth 0 points. That guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle center, think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten, but there's… kinda no point." Present Mic explained.

"Oh, I see, meaning it's like a super-dangerous villain that would take a Pro or two to fight it." Izuku said.

"You could say that, I recommend my listeners to ignore it and focus on the ones with the points!" Present Mic advised.

"Thank you very much. Please continue." Izuku and the Glasses-boy bowed saying the exact same thing again.

"Nerds." Katsuki muttered.

"That's all I gotta say, I sign this one off with our school motto. As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, "A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes." You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a Plus Ultra!" Present Mic said.

"(Alright, now for the moment of truth.)" Izuku thought.

 **(Battle Center B)**

"Well, this is it. I can't let myself be scared not after coming this far." Izuku said to himself as he pat himself hard and do some stretches, then he spotted Ochaco doing some stretches too.

Thinking maybe he could wish her good luck, but before he could take a step the boy with glasses place a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Excuse, do you have a moment?" He asked.

"Oh hi, just wanted to wish someone good luck." Izuku said nervously.

"I see, even though you should focus on yourself for now and despite the muttering earlier I do you have good intelligence. Also I believe luck isn't something one should believe in for it's hard work that gets you anywhere in life." The Glasses-boy stated as he move his hands around a bit.

"Uh, okay…?" Izuku weirded out by this guy. "Oh yeah, I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Greetings, I'm Tenya Iida."

"Okay, let's get this started!" Present Mic shouted standing on top of a tower, getting the students' attention.

"They are no countdowns for starting, villains won't give you the time, so let's get moving!" Present Mic announced and everyone running inside with Izuku slightly behind.

"(Just calm down. I have to remember all that training I been through and the help from All Might and Tohru.)" Izuku thought as he looks around for a villain robot.

Then suddenly one pops out from a corner scaring Izuku from the bambush.

"Whoa! They're scarier in person!" Izuku admitted, seeing the robot ready to throw a punch.

"But… this what I have to do!" Izuku said aiming his hand at the robot as he charges two fingers with the power of One for All.

" **Delaware Smash"** Izuku unleashed an air pressure shockwave that smashes through the robot like a super-fast drill destroying the whole middle body part.

"Haha, I did it! I got my first robot and it's…" Izuku checked to the number on the robot seeing its a 1.

"1 point, at least it's a start." Izuku said before running off to and more robot-villains.

Izuku runs through some streets seeing as the other candidates are already gaining more points than him which makes him worry as he hurry on before spotted a robot that's worth 3 points. He fires another Delaware Smash to destroy it, he was glad that no one was near that robot otherwise that attack could've hurt them, and his points go up to 4.

 **(Midoriya Home)**

"Hey Inko, I'm home with the groceries." Tohru called out as she enters the apartment and sat them on the counter.

"Welcome home Tohru, thanks for doing that for me. Guess I shouldn't stayed up all night worrying for Izuku." Inko said walking out of her room. She was taking a nap and asked Tohru to get the groceries for her.

"Don't worry, Izuku will definitely get in to that school!" Tohru grinned.

"It's nice to hear that from you. Oh, by the way Tohru, did you do any magic on him this morning?" Inko asked.

"Well, only the power-up spell I did on Izuku when we first met that night, so no magic on him." Tohru answered.

"Oh, then I guess it must've been his Quirk when I saw the scales on his arms." Inko mentioned.

"Wait… scales?" Tohru confused.

"Yeah, just this morning I saw Izuku scratching his arms and notices some scales like they just appeared out of nowhere. I asked Izuku if he was alright and told me not to worry probably due to his Quirk, guess it must be a mutation type that would explain the fangs as well." Inko explained and Tohru begun to look worry.

"(Scales and fangs, those sounds like dragon traits, but that's impossible! The spell I used was only meant for increasing one's feat, unless… I messed up the spell?!)" Tohru mentally panicked.

"Oh yeah, I think it was imagining it because I thought I saw him burp smoke from his mouth." Inko added.

"(Yep, I definitely messed up the spell!)" Tohru thought worrying.

 **(Back with Izuku)  
**

"Isn't this a little extreme!?" Izuku gasped in fear seeing the giant robot is the 0 point robot Present Mic explained earlier. His current points are nine.

Everyone starts running away from the giant robot as Present Mic announced that everyone has less than two minutes remaining which made Izuku panicked more. Fearing that All Might's training all be in vein. Then he heard someone in pain, he turns around and gasps to see Ochaco on the ground with her foot under a big stone, fearing that she's get crushed from the giant 0-point robot.

Soon, Izuku's fear suddenly turns to anger and charges at the robot while everyone else ran the opposite direction.

" _There are no combat rewards for taking on a humongous villain. But there is… Opportunity."_

Izuku felt something strange happening to his back like something inside is about to pop out. And it did in the form of dragon wings and his eyes change to shape of daggers, his legs charge up of with power then jump toward the head of the giant robot at blinding speed.

" _A chance to shine. To show what you're really made of."_

Ochaco became surprised that Izuku suddenly grew wings and went straight at the robot.

Izuku growls as he clenches his fist powering it up with One for All power ripping the sleeve off and showing that his arm is covered in green dragon scales more than this morning though he didn't care as he's more focus on the robot. He stopped himself when I reached the head and threw his punch with all his might.

" **Smash!"** Izuku punched the giant's head sending it back several feet away with a large dent in the front almost ripping the head off the body then exploding on the inside.

Everyone became shock of Izuku doing such an impossible feat that they thought only All Might could do.

"That's right, show who you are. Embody what it means to be a hero." All Might said in his weak-true form watching from the room with the other teachers. "Nothing is nobler… than self-sacrifice."

The scene change back to Izuku still in the air with his wings flipping and his arm is mostly bruised though still look okay.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like Izuku has just unleashed his inner dragon, literally giving him a whole new look as Tohru has discovered that spell she used on Izuku during their first meet was not exactly the spell she thought it was. Wonder how Inko will take when she sees precious Izuku like this?**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Training and Result Letter**

"Amazing, now that's what I call being a hero at heart. You certainly found a great student, All Might." A small animal-like man complimented to All Might.

This short man appears to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse and a bear. He has the head of a mouse with circular black eyes, a large scar over the right one, relatively square-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. His fur is white and has large, dog-like paws with pink pads and a thin tail like that of a cat. He sports a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He wears orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles which seem to be quite large on him.

This man is Nezu AKA Mr. Principal, not only a Pro Hero but also THE Principal of UA High.

"Thanks, I'm glad that Izuku took the action of saving that girl which will bring out the other purpose of the exam. All Might said.

"By the way, you mentioned some time ago about a "dragon maid" living with this boy, correct?" Nezu asked as he looks at the screen focus on Izuku's new wings and scales.

"Yeah, I also notice young Midorya's new features which I'm beginning to think it may have been Tohru's doing." All Might said, understanding where Nezu is going with that question.

Then he felt his left pocket going off knowing that it's his phone buzzing as it is set on vibrate before the exam started, he took it out to see the caller ID is Tohru.

"Speaking of the devil." All Might phrased and got up from his sit, excusing himself from the room and answered the call. "Hello, Tohru?"

" _Mister All Might! Thank God, I remember Izuku showing me how this works though it was a little trouble finding the phone app, I'm still amazes of how you humans can make such interesting gadgets!"_ Tohru said.

"Well, thank you for the comment, but I'm guessing you're not just calling because of your first time using a phone, is it?" All Might said, probably knowing the other reason why she called him.

" _Oh no, how's Izuku, is turning into a giant dragon and rampaging through the city, destroying everything in his path?!"_ Tohru asked worrying.

"Don't worry, Izuku didn't turn or do any of that, but he does have the wings and scales, and I think his eyes changed too." All Might informed.

" _Oh Drago, that's a relief, I was worried since I actually messed up on that power boosting spell."_ Tohru sighed in relief.

"Really, I thought it was the added features of the spell. Will young Midorya be alright?" All Might concerned.

" _I think he'll be alright, with the small features you just told me he'll only be in a hybrid state and nothing more. Although I should check on him once he gets home and maybe train him too. Anyway, how did he do on the entrance exam?"_ Tohru asked.

"You'll have to wait for the result to come in the mail, should be about a week then you'll know." All Might mentioned about the acceptance letter.

" _I guess that's acceptable, well, that's all I wanted to call for. Bye!... Okay, now how do I turn the calling off?"_ Tohru asked.

"Press the red circle with the phone symbol on the screen." All Might answered.

" _Oh, I see it, okay, bye for real."_ Tohru said and the calling ends.

"That girl maybe a powerful dragon stronger than me, but I guess even she has her moments acting like she's a human girl. Maybe with her and Izuku, a bright future may open up to them." All Might smiled before deciding on going out for a walk.

 **(With Izuku)**

"Wow, I did it, I really knocked that villain-bot out!" Izuku surprised at himself for pulling off such an impossible feat with one hit.

"Although it was only 0-point, so I guess there really no… big … deal?" Izuku started to realize something was off right now.

He finds himself in the air, also hearing flipping sounds from behind and turns around to see his dragon wings and the thing he did when he finally notices this.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH?!" Screaming like a little girl on a dark Halloween night.

"What the… where did these wings come from and… are these scales on my arms, what's happening to me?!" Izuku panicked, and because of his confusion the wings start moving around randomly causing the boy to fly out of control and crashing into the two buildings on both sides.

Some of the candidates saw this as they are either confuses of what that guy is doing or laughing thinking it's funny like that, or perhaps both though that really didn't matter because Present Mic just announced that there is only one-minute left for the exam making Izuku worried more.

"(Ah crap, I still need to get more points or else everything All Might and Tohru will be wasted!)" Izuku mentally freaked out, then he also realizes something else: both his legs and his right arm are badly hurt.

"(Oh no, my legs and arm are damage though I can still move them a little but still seriously damaged! This is what All Might warned me about with the drawback!)" Izuku thought as he tries to control his new wings then suddenly starts diving down at high speed.

Izuku thought this was going to hurt badly as he is getting closer to the ground fast as he braces himself for the crash, then out of nowhere Ochaco on a floating broken robot part slaps Izuku on the cheek to use her Quirk to make him float. She quickly releases her Quirk to drop Izuku and herself down to the ground and she vomits from the overuse of her Quirk.

"That girl, she saved me… it must've been exhausted to use up her strength for that." Izuku exclaimed but smiles as he is grateful for Ochaco saving him.

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic announced, the exam has ended.

Izuku felt sad that he couldn't get more points as he hoped and now may never get the chance again, now the only thing he has to worry about is the dragon-like features he has now wondering how this will effect his training to control One for All and hopefully Tohru may know what's going on since this probably has her name written all over it.

Meanwhile, some of the examines were talking about how powerful and cool-looking Izuku was when he destroyed that giant robot though figures he won't able to get into UA, but Iida knew better that Izuku did it to save that girl and felt he would've done the same if this wasn't an exam. Then he started to realizes something about the exam and the judges saw everything.

"Oh my, you look more worse than the girl." An elder woman commented as she walks up to him.

"Whoa, no way, you're THE Recovery Girl! The Youthful Heroine with an incredible healing Quirk that can heal anything, you saved more lives at any hospitals!" Izuku gasped exciting.

"My, it would seem Toshinori wasn't kidding about you being a big fanboy." Recovry Girl chuckled.

"Toshinori? Oh, you mean…" Izuku realized that she knows All Might's secret including One for All, she shushes with a wink and stretch her lips on his arm.

Everyone were a little gross out at first the way that granny nurse kisses, but one of the candidates explains that's how power works and she's the only reason why UA can hold such reckless exams like this as Izuku's arm and legs are starting to heal in a few seconds.

"Wow, that's incredible, they're all better… huh, I suddenly feel a little weak." Izuku groaned.

"That's the drawback of my Quirk, it uses a large amount of stamina and using too much can leave you dead." Recovery Girl explained as she hands him a gummy.

"You mean this could kill me!" Izuku gasped.

"You should head home young man, you'll get the result in a week." Recovery Girl said as she moves on to the next injured teen.

Izuku felt sad muttering to himself that if he could've gotten a more points, he might've made it, but knew it was pointless to think about it now as he got up and walk back to his home with his wings down as its responses to his sadness.

 **(Midorya's Apartment)**

"I'm home!" Izuku announced his arrival.

"Izuku, I'm glad you're okay and-WHOA! The spell made you more than I thought!" Tohru shocked seeing Izuku as a half-dragon now.

"Tohru, please tell me there's a way to undo this?" Izuku asked, pointing at his wings.

"Hehe, sorry Izuku, but I'm afraid the effect is permanent." Tohru confessed. Izuku let out a heavy sigh somehow knowing she would say that.

"It's fine, I guess… maybe I can use this to hide One for All and can make this up like being a late bloomer though I'm not sure if I'll get use to this." Izuku said.

"Don't worry, I already talked with All Might about it and I'm going to train to wield your new dragon power!" Tohru declared.

"Oh, cool! I was actually gonna talk to you about training, guess that saves me the trouble." Izuku smiled.

"No problem!" Tohru smiled back, then she notices a weird scent in the air sniffing around a bit until she got closer Izuku.

"Izuku… were you with a woman today?" Tohru asked, confusing the newly green-dragon boy.

"I smell a woman scent on you… and it was a kiss on your arm." Tohru said in a dark-deep tone looking a little scary.

"Now, now, wait a second Tohru! It's not what you think, that was being UA's nurse healing me one kiss was all it took!" Izuku explained nervously.

"Are you sure you're not cheating on me?" Tohru asked as dark-red aura consume her body.

"(Cheating on her? She's making it sounds like we were dating!)" Izuku thought as he sweats rapidly.

"Look, I promise there was nothing happening!" Izuku said with serious in his eyes.

"…Okay!" Tohru changed her personality so quickly.

"Well, since you just finished the exam, we'll start your training tomorrow." Tohru suggested.

"Izuku, I heard your home, so how was" Inko paused upon seeing Izuku with wings and some scales. She just stands there for a few seconds almost like a statue.

"Now mom, there's nothing to panic-ah, ah, ACHOO!" Izuku sneezed and a green tail pops out above his bottom area.

With that, Inko fainted.

"MOM?!"

"INKO?!"

 **(One Week Later)**

And so, a week have pass since the UA entrance exam and Tohru has been teaching Izuku on how to control his dragon power such as flying with his wings to see how fast he can go which according to Izuku himself: his top speed is about 900 mph. Testing how durable his scales can handle like her fire-breath and bullets which she had to "borrow" one from a guy though they don't have any effect they still hurt a little from the impact. And surviving from an oil truck fall on top of him then exploded as the explosion was powerful enough to destroy two tanks, he was knocked out-cold for a few hours. Tohru tried to see if Izuku could blow a little fire from his mouth as she recalls Inko mentioned something about smoke puffing out of his mouth, he manages to blow a little green flame but that's all he can manage for now.

Right now, Izuku is practicing more of his flying with Tohru as this is also combat training to fight close rang while either on the ground or in the air flying as Izuku is learning fast with throwing some punches and kicks while Tohru just blocks them off as she is much stronger and faster in combat.

"(It's only been a week and Izuku is already getting the hang at this, him being so smart is so cute!)" Tohru mentally squealed.

Izuku goes for a roundhouse-kick with his tail as Tohru stops it with her hand, then surprises to see that the tail was only the distraction when she saw his leg coming at her head and land a hard hit, or so it seems. Tohru reacted fast enough to block that kick with her other hand.

"Nice, you're getting better at this!" Tohru complimented on Izuku's progress.

"Thanks, you've been a big help making me feel more comfortable with this dragon power." Izuku said, looking at his hand.

"I think we can call it a day, the sun's about to do down and I believe you'll be expecting something special in the mail." Tohru said before she goes down.

Izuku felt sad again, knowing that he failed the combat exam even though he passed the written test, feeling that he failed All Might for giving him his power.

 **(Later)**

Just as Tohru predicted, the result letter from UA arrived later at night and Izuku asks to be alone to see the letter himself, he felt nervous about opening it but knew he has to see and rips it in half letting out a small device is the "letter" from UA as it shows a hologram screen.

"Booya! I am here as a projection now!" All Might announced in a yellow suit.

"Wait, All Might?! But this is from… UA, isn't it?" Izuku confused of why is All Might in the message.

"I know it's been a while, but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork." All Might said, coughs a little.

"My apologizes, young man. The truth is, I didn't come to this city just to fight villains. You're looking at the newest UA faculty member." All Might revealed.

"You're seriously going to be working at UA?" Izuku asked.

Then a hand appears on the right side of the hologram screen telling All Might to wrap this up and he says he'll have to show him something first.

"Even though you passed the written test, you got nine points on the practical exam. Sorry." All Might said.

Izuku knew about, it was all he thought about during the past week even when training with Tohru, feeling such a failure.

"Fortunately, there were other factors." All Might mentioned, regaining Izuku's attention.

"But before we get to that, I have another surprise. Here! Look! A short clip for your viewing pleasure!" All Might pointed at the TV screen behind him and play the video.

The screen shows Ochaco showing up to Present Mic as Izuku wonder what this about.

"She showed up after the exam to talk about you, young man. What did she have to say? You'll have to stay tune and find out." All Might said, resuming the clip.

"There's this boy, Izuku Midorya. I was wondering, would it be possible to give him some of the points I earned in the exam?" Ochaco asked, shocking Izuku.

"I heard him said something about getting more points than nine, it's crazy! How could someone who took down that huge villain all by himself not have any more points in the end?" Ochaco asked.

That's when Izuku started to remember some of the harsh things like Katsuki mocking him for being Quirkless, Deatharm scolding him, and the doctor from years ago telling him that he could get a Quirk.

"He would've had a better score if he hasn't stopped to help me. He saved me. I have to make it up to him. Please sir, can't you… give him some of my points?" Ochaco begged and the video pause. This moves Izuku more than he realizes.

"You have a Quirk now, yes. But it's your actions that inspire others. And that's why I am here! You see, the practical exam was not graded on combat alone." All Might mentioned, confusing Izuku a little. Then the video played again.

"Thanks for showin' up to the station with your request. But there's no reason to give him your points, the kid's chartin' well on his own." Present Mic said patting Ochaco on the head and pause again.

"How could a hero course reject someone who is committed to saving others, no matter the consequences to himself? After all, that is what makes a hero. And that's what my alma mater is all about; training those who would risk their lives for the greater good." The more All Might talks, the more Izuku starts to understand what's going on here.

"So, we have rescue points! A panel of judges watches, and they award points for the heroic acts beyond just fighting villains." All Might revealed.

"Izuku Midorya, 60 Rescue points!" That adds up to 69 points for Izuku and put him at 4th place which he gasps.

"And Ochaco Uraraka, 45 Rescue points!"

"You both passed the exam." All Might said.

Izuku ask if this is some kind of joke, but deep down he knew it's the truth as his eyes gets fill with tears of joy.

"Welcome, Izuku. You have made it. You're now part of the hero academia." All Might smiled.

This was the happiest day of Izuku's life, by some miracle he gets to enroll the high school of his dreams. He went to go tell his mom and Tohru the big news, opening the door he sees them standing there as they were waiting for him and ready themselves for what he's about to say.

"I did it, I got in!" Izuku sobbed happily.

Inko smiles as tears are streaming down her cheeks, after years of feeling bad for her son has finally been washed away with new hope brighter than the sun, and Tohru was literally hoping in joy.

"I knew you can get in, Izuku! This is so… AWESOME!" Tohru could barely contain his excitement and suddenly burst through the ceiling and transforming into her dragon form and fired an energy beam at the night sky. Feeling proud that her master has accomplish one of his goals and hopes to see him achieve more.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Izuku did it, he passed the UA exam with awesome results and it was all thanks to his instinct to rescue Ochaco that gave him the passing grade to enroll in UA High School, now he'll have to wait for a while for the school year to start which will give him plenty of time to train with his new dragon powers and One for All. However, he will soon get an unexpected visit from something small, cute, and dangerous.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangerously Cute Meet of Kanna Kamui**

"Okay, the laundry is looking good from the washer and dryer, now just got to fold them." Tohru said as she starts folding the dried clothes after their hot trip in the dryer.

"Okay, now let here… I wonder if I can transform One for All into my wings, that would definitely make them powerful as a hurricane with one swing and majorly increase the speed, but I got to be careful since using 100% can leave my body in a serious bruised state even though I have the dragon endurance to withstand the power at least two or three times. But still, I need to figure out a way to control the power better." Izuku mumbled on and on as he goes through the notes he's been working on ever since he got the acceptance letter from UA last week.

"And there he goes again with his smart mumbling, though I gotta admit he does look cute when he's been smart and all." Tohru giggled.

"Huh, come to think of it, I wonder if One for All would affect on my fire breath?" Izuku asked himself.

"I'm not sure about that, that power only physical strength so I don't think it would work on the magic." Tohru answered.

"Oh, was mumbling to myself again?" Izuku embarrassed.

"It fine, I actually gotten use to that which I believe is part of your charm." Tohru winked making Izuku blushed more.

"Th-Thanks, though I'm not really sure if I do have any charms for any girl to notice." Izuku said.

"Are you kidding, you're the most attractive human boy I have ever the pleasure of meeting and honored to become your maid." Tohru said proudly.

Izuku smiles from his dragon maid's words and it makes him glad that he met her that night during his ten month training with All Might, a mighty dragon impressed by a single human and has been blessed with dragon powers, even though it was an accident he doesn't mind as he now like when All Might gave him One for All after completing the training. Except she didn't make him eat her hair to gain the power unlike All Might, though there was the time he eat Tohru's tail on the day of the UA entrance exam which had a very "unique" flavor that he'll never forget, literally for his taste bud.

It's still weird for him to have become a dragon, well, half-dragon from what Tohru told him, and his mom fainted too, at least he's getting better with the use of this dragon power and having some practice in with using the small percent of One for All's power, probably about 10-12% at best. But he's still having problem with control of the power and needs to think of way to do it like how All Might does it.

"Thanks, Tohru, you really know how to cheer me up." Izuku smiled which made the dragon maid squealed like a fan girl.

"Aw, I'm happy to hear that! Maybe you should get me out on a date as a thank you!" Tohru smiled shocking Izuku.

Hearing just that sentence caused his face turn complete red and stream coming out of his head, even his wings and tail are standing up straight in respond to his shock reaction.

"Hey Izuku, are you okay? Your face is all red right now." Tohru asked, hoping Izuku isn't catching a cold or something.

"I-I'm fine, just surprise that for the first time in my life a girl wants to go on a date with me." Izuku explained.

"In that case, I hope the date we'll go on will be extra special! You just tell me time and I'll be ready!" Tohru pumped up.

"Uh, yeah, sure… I'll be sure to think of the proper time." Izuku nodded.

"Great!" Tohru leaned close to Izuku and kiss him on the cheek causing the green half-dragon to gasp with his face turning red again.

"I'll be looking forward to our date!" Tohru winked before leaving to put to put the fresh clean laundry away.

"A date with Tohru. A date… with Tohru. A date… a date… a date…" Izuku repeated and then his mind suddenly starting going overdrive with the logical fact that he is going to go on a date with Tohru in the near future, probably sooner than he realize and his brain shuts down for a full minute.

"Well, I-I guess I should start planning on what day we should have our d-d-date. Oh man, that feels so strange just saying it out loud." Izuku said nervous.

"Hmm, maybe I should do it after my first day at UA which I still need to be prepare for it. UA is the highest school for not just the education, but also the major training they do to those who wish to become heroes like me." Izuku said to himself.

"Not to mention All Might is gonna be there as the new teacher, I wonder how he'll train us as I figured he never done teaching a class before." Izuku asked, he decided not to worry about that until he goes to the school and see how it runs with his own eyes.

"Oh, maybe I should invite Ochaco on our date too!" Izuku smiled and then realize that he just said Ochaco's name.

"Uh, that's strange, why did I mention Ochaco just now?" Izuku confused.

"Well, she is a sweet girl and all, plus she wanted to share some of her points with me after the exam. I wonder how she's doing right now?" Izuku asked as he look out the window seeing the blue sky and some of the buildings in the city.

"Hey Izuku, isn't today that new videogame comes out and you preordered it last month?" Tohru asked, reminding him of the game he wanted.

"Oh, that's right! I better get going!" Izuku said as he makes way outside.

However, Izuku was in such a rush to get the game he's been looking forward to play he smash right through the window taking and fly to the videogame store instead of just going out through the door, Tohru was informed that he and other young kids with Quirks need a special license to be able to use their Quirk freely.

"I just hope he doesn't get caught, otherwise he'll get an earful from Inko and me." Tohru said as she fixed the window, feeling a little insulted that Izuku kept telling her to be careful with her powers as he's doing the exact opposite with his.

"Well, I'm sure he'll realize this by the time he gets to the store and will probably start panicking from using his power without permission." Tohru shrugged as she got back to doing today's chore.

"Besides, it's not like something expected is about to come at our door." Tohru chuckled, unknowingly jixed herself.

 **(Tomorrow)**

Inko is sitting in the living room of the small apartment for she has the day off from work and having the place all to herself for a while with Tohru going out to get the groceries and Izuku out doing some training at the beach to get ready for the first day of school in UA academy.

"Uh, it's been eleven years since the Quirk test and Izuku was declared Quirkless." Inko recalled the time how Izukiu took being Quirkless hard and she made it worst by saying "I'm sorry" and "I wish things could've been different" which hurt him more than she tried to comfort him.

Inko felt bad for saying those words instead of trying to encourage him, he tries to pursue and eventually as if God has finally answered his pray that he gained a Quirk and passed the entrance exam to get into UA. She was surprised when she first met Tohru but got along well and she helps around the apartment a lot helping her ease up, though was worried when she saw Izuku turning into a humanoid dragon. But she's happy that Izuku will get to live up to his dream and she'll have to do her best to support him, she even recalled how happy her husband Hisashi when she told him about Izuku going to UA.

Then she heard knocking on the door.

"Oh, Izuku and Tohru shouldn't be back this early, maybe it's my deliver I ordered online." Inko guessed as she makes her way to the door.

"Hello, can I help… you?" Inko confused as she sees a little girl standing in front of her.

The girl Kanna has white-lavender hair and blue eyes with a very cute and appealing appearance like something out of a movie or anime. Her clothes seem to look like a gothic lolita with a tribal theme style. She wears a white capelet with a fur collar, a pink blouse, a white frilly skirt, and pink doll shoes. She ties her hair into pigtails, each adorned with three dark blue beads.

Inko also notice the little girl's horns on her head and the little purple fuzzy ball tail. At first, she thought that's part of her Quirk, but something tells her that she's actually like Tohru seeing her horns and tail.

It was then Inko quickly knew this girl is a dragon and must've come to see Tohru.

Three minutes have passed since Inko let the dragon girl in and everything is silent since the dragon girl didn't say a single word while Inko wanted to start a conversation but feared that she might upset the dragon kid if she doesn't chose her words carefully.

"So, huh, what's your name, sweetie?" Inko asked curious.

The dragon girl didn't say anything for she kept silence for a while.

"Mom, I'm home!" Izuku called out as he just came back from his workout.

"In the living room, and we have a guest!" Inko responded.

Izuku comes in wondering who could this visitor be and saw a little girl sitting across the little table from his mom, it was then by just looking at her his inner dragon was telling him this girl is a pure dragon like Tohru and gasps.

"A-Apparently, she knows Tohru and came to visit her." Inko explained nervous and felt a scare when she saw the dragon girl staring at Izuku with a death-glare even in a cute way, it's still a bit scary.

"H-Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you." Izuku greeted holding his hand trying to be friendly to her.

"You, break up with Lady Tohru." The dragon girl demanded.

"…Huh?" Both Midoriya mother and son confused.

"I know the truth: you seduce her with your… your body." The dragon girl accused.

"WHAT?!" They gasped that a little kid like her would think such a thing, even though dragons have longer lifespan than humans she's still a kid.

"Not to mention, you force her to give you dragon powers and force yourself on more. You creep, pervert, lowly monkey!" The dragon girl insulted wrongly.

"Now hold on, I know my son very well and he would do such a thing." Inko defended her son as he nods.

"Y-Yeah, n-nothing really happened"

"Break up with her, right now!" The little dragon girl demanded as she didn't want to hear any more from and throw some light punches at Izuku. Even though they don't actually hurt, he had to defend himself from her anger.

"Hey Inko, I'm home! Is Izuku back yet?" Tohru asked and saw Izuku being hugged by someone.

"IZUKU! We haven't even gone to our first date you're already going out with someone else!" Tohru angered.

"Tohru, wait, it's actually someone you know." Izuku revealed the dragon girl.

"Lady Tohru." The dragon girl said in a calm voice as Tohru was surprise to see her.

Soon, everyone sits down with Tohru sitting next to the little dragon girl.

"This girl is Kanna Kamui, she's an acquaint of mine." Tohru introduced Kanna.

"Figured." Izuku sighed.

"Lady Tohru complete disappeared one day, so I came out here to find her." Kanna explained.

"Completely disappeared? Tohru, don't you dragons have a way to keep in touch with each other? You'll end up worrying them like this girl here." Inko lectured.

"I know." Tohru sighed.

"I'm amazed you found this place." Tohru said to Kanna.

"I saw you breathe fire in the night last week, and I sense your magic." Kanna explained.

"Oh, right." Tohru chuckled.

"Guess she must've been in the city that time." Izuku said.

"Lady Tohru, why are you wearing that outfit. Please come home with me, I need you, Lady Tohru." Kanna begged.

"(I see, she just wanted her friend back, I know I would feel the same way if I were in her shoes.)" Izuku thought.

"I not going home." Tohru said.

"But why?" Kanna asked.

"Because… Because I'm in love with Izuku Midoriya!" Tohru confessed shocking Inko and Izuku blushing from the confession.

"I knew it!" Kanna snapped.

"What?" Izuku gasped.

"I saw how you two were hanging out at the beach two days ago, practicing combat and holding each other's hands in public, you pervert!" Kanna accused.

"W-Wait, you were spying on us!" Izuku shocked. to explain while Tohru blush.

"Why are you blushing?" Izuku asked.

"You should know, if I must I will kill you!" Kanna said with a dark aura around her.

"Now wait, can't we talk about this?" Izuku begged but the dragon girl wouldn't listen.

"NOW DIE!" Kanna charged at Izuku, and hit him with a few very weak punches, stop for a breather and back to hitting him the same way then exhausted again.

"Kanna, what happened to you? You're practically powerless." Tohru asked.

"Your power's special here, Lady Tohru." Kanna panted. "The mana purity is too low for me!"

"(So, not all dragons can sustain mana like Tohru.)" Izuku thought and realize something.

"Kanna, does that mean you can't go home?" Izuku asked causing Kanna to gasps.

"Oh dear, and you don't have anywhere to go, do you?" Inko asked, making Kanna gasp again.

"Kanna, sweetie, please tell us why you're actually here. I can tell that something is bothering you." Inko comforted her with a gentle touch on the cheek.

"Okay." Kanna decided to tell them the truth.

 **(One Explanation Later)**

"You were banished for a prank?!" Izuku and Inko gasped.

"Kanna always has loved practical jokes." Tohru mentioned.

"But isn't banishing her to another world a little extreme?" Izuku asked.

"I'm sure they would want her to reflect on her action. It'll be useless for me to send her home." Tohru stated.

"So, she's on her own." Izuku sad for Kanna as tears are forming in her eyes though she holds them back.

"Kanna." Izuku gained her attention.

"How about you come live with us?" Izuku offered shocking her.

"I don't' trust humans, you probably something, you'll use me and" Kanna's sentence are cut off when Inko place a hand on her hand.

"I know must be scary, being in an unknown place with nowhere to go, but I promise you here you're safe and we'll help you in anyway we can. Okay." Inko said with a warm smile.

Kanna was touch by Inko's kindess and felt something that she hasn't felt before. A mother's touch.

"Okay." Kanna accepted as she finally let the tears come out and Inko brought her in for a hug.

"Your mom really is amazing." Tohru complimented.

"Yeah, she sure is." Izuku smiled.

"Izuku, I'm sorry for saying those mean things, I know now you're a really good boy." Kanna apologized.

"It's fine, you were just worried about your friend. Let's get along, okay?" Izuku petted on Kanna's head which she doesn't mind.

"Okay." Kanna smiled.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Kanna Kamui has made her appearance in the story adding another dragon in the Midoriya home sure to make things interesting for Izuku as he's getting himself ready for the first day of school at UA. But he and his mom will soon realize the apartment might not be suitable to live in anymore, and Izuku will have an unexpected encounter with a certain gravity girl too with a chance of a party.**

 **And THANK YOU all for the major support of this story with just four, now five chapters and hope the support keeps on raising!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Home and Party with New Friends**

" _A wake-up call is here! A wake-up is here! A wake-up call here!"_ An All Might alarm clocked beeped and Izuku's hand reach to tap the head to shut it off.

Izuku sits up on his bed still feeling a little tired as he stretches out his arms and letting out a yawn, even though he wanted to sleep in some more he knew that he has to get started on his day of training to get himself ready for his first in UA which is a couple weeks away. He move his legs over the edge as he was about to get off the bed, but then he heard a little moan he looks down seeing his feet on the sleeping Tohru's tail and quickly move his feet from it as he almost forgot that Tohru is sleeping here too along with Kanna who is also sleeping here.

"Okay, we need to talk about this." Izuku whispered to himself.

Izuku slowly tiptoe his way to the door without waking up the female dragons, but not before getting his clothes for today and headed off to the bathroom to change.

Inko is seen just open the fridge.

"Hmm, now let see here…" Inko looked around to what they should have for breakfast today, then suddenly she felt something pressing down on her head, which is Tohru breasts.

"I wonder if we have any of the steak left?" Tohru asked.

"I want juice." Kanna said as she pushes herself in from the side.

"Hey, do we still have some water bottles?" Izuku asked as he tries to peak through the girls and his mom to the fridge.

Inko wasn't in a happy mood right now, being overcrowded like this just to get some breakfast and enjoy a good morning with everyone, but she realizes that this is not going work on a small apartment like this.

"We need a new place for all of us to live." Inko said.

 **(Real Estate Office)**

"So, you wish to move to a new apartment?" A man asked.

"Yes, you see we just got two new residents living with us, but the it's becoming difficult with more people in the apartment and we want someplace where can have enough space and if possible close to UA since my son will be attending there soon." Inko explained.

"I see, I have a few places that comes to mind. Would you like to check them out?" The businessman asked.

And so, the Midoriya family and their dragons visited four apartments. The first apartment seems nice though there was a large crack on the wall and the shower in the bathroom wasn't working right. The second apartment had some fancy-looking designs, but the problem was that the place was so shiny and bright that it can nearly blind a person which would be a problem for them. The third apartment seems pretty standard, Kanna looked inside a closet and saw two actual skeletons inside quickly closing thinking this place might be haunted. The fourth and finally apartment looks a little better than the last one with wider open space, three bedrooms and a closet to store some stuff in and the kitchen looks great too, they're even allow to go up to the roof of the building.

They have decided to move into the fourth apartment and headed back to home to get ready for the move.

"Okay, everyone, the moving men will be here in one week, so we got to pack up as much as can into the boxes and get this place clean up too." Inko said.

"Okay!" Tohru and Kanna said at the same time.

Tohru and Kanna started packing some books in the boxes, though Tohru got distracted when she discovered a photo album containing pictures of Izuku as a little kid.

"Oh my god, mini-Izuku!" Tohru squealed as she looks at the pictures of Izuku's childhood.

"You need better control of yourself." Kanna pointed out.

Izuku is cleaning through his clean while packing his stuff which is mostly All Might merchandises like the posters, some of the action figures, trading cards, t-shirts with All Might pictures on them, mostly everything in his room is All Might everywhere. All except for his notebooks from volume 1 to 14 after all these years he made them, all the notes he took on every Heroes he saw saving the day and seeing their Quirks in action and thinking of better ways to use them. He even started writing his new volume 15 for his new dragon powers while trying to figure out more of how to use **One for All** properly.

"Man, I wonder what new Quirks I'll see in UA?" Izuku asked himself as he puts the notebooks in the box and got back to packing the other stuff.

Meanwhile, Kanna is with Inko to help her with some packing until the cute little dragon girl found something in the closet.

"Hey Inko, what's this?" Kanna asked, the thing she found appears to be a little All Might costume.

"Oh my, that was Izuku's favorite pajama as a little kid. He always admired All Might so much since he's the Number 1 Hero in the world, he always wanted to be just like him and now he'll be able to live up to his dream!" Inko cried in joy as she holds the All Might onesie.

"You sure cry a lot, don't you?" Kanna asked.

"Oh, sorry, we should get back to packing. You can ask Izuku about his love of heroes later." Inko said.

 **(One Week Later)**

And so, moving day has finally come as the movers started taking some of the larger stuff into their truck and drove to the Midoriya's new apartment, they carefully placed the boxes to the walls of the living room as Inko just got the new keys to the apartment handing one to Izuku and the second to Tohru while keeping the third one to herself.

"Okay, now let sort out who gets which room." Inko suggested.

"Here, this will be Izuku's room." Inko pointed this room to her son.

"This will be my room."

"And here this room will be for Tohru and Kanna's." Inko said.

"Really, get this room all to ourselves?" Tohru asked shock.

"Of course, I figure you two deserve your own space together." Inko nodded.

Tohru and Kanna smiles and they start jumping on the bed on joy that they got their own comfy room to sleep in which is better than sleeping in the forest or some caves, Izuku and Inko enjoy seeing those two happy like they're experience the joy for the first time in a long time.

 **(Four Days Later)**

"Okay, I'm proud to say that we have officially moved in!" Inko announced as they have unpacked everything they have into their new apartment.

"Glad that's done, I need to get back to my study to get ready for UA." Izuku said.

"Hey Izuku, I just had an interesting idea." Tohru said getting everyone's attention.

"I was wondering if we could threw a big party, in celebration of moving into a new home and that you'll be starting a new school soon." Tohru suggested.

"That sounds like fun, can we, Inko?" Kanna asked.

"Hmm, that would be a good reason to throw a little party and I might even call Mitsuki if she can come with her family." Inko mentioned and Izuku flinches.

"Well, guess it wouldn't hurt that Kacchan to come too." Izuku said nervous.

"Aren't you two at odds with each other?" Tohru recalled seeing how Katsuki behaves to Izuku.

"True, but even so I still admire his strong determination to become a hero and I want to show him how strong I've become." Izuku determined.

"Okay, we'll hold the party tomorrow night. Oh, I better go get some ingredients for the food." Tohru realized.

"I'll go with you, got to make sure you don't get lost since we're in a new area." Izuku stated.

 **(Food Market)**

"Hmm, now let see here." Tohru looked at some of the veggies with Izuku next to her.

"No way, Izuku! Is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Izuku turned becoming surprise to see Ochaco powerwalking toward him.

"Ochaco? What are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"I live around here so I can attend UA though I live alone." Ochaco explained and ask why is Izuku here with Tohru.

"Oh, well, we decided to move to a new apartment with more space for us and Tohru, we also got ourselves a new resident living with us which is one of the reasons why we moved." Izuku explained.

"Hey Ochaco, we're going to throw a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you can come?" Tohru asked.

"A party? That sounds awesome! Can I bring a friend along?" Ochaco asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier as they say." Tohru excited.

"Great, I'll be there, see you tomorrow night!" Ochaco waved goodbye as she walks away.

"She's a nice girl, huh?" Tohru asked Izuku.

"Yeah, she sure is." Izuku nodded.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, but would it be okay that I invite my own friends too?" Tohru asked.

"Your friends, as in other dragons?" Izuku asked a little worry.

"Don't worry, it'll just be two dragons I know, and I promise they'll be on their best behavior." Tohru vowed.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess it'll be okay." Izuku agreed.

"Great, now come on! We still got more food to get for the party." Tohru dragged Izuku by the arm to the next food stand.

 **(Tomorrow Night)**

"Okay, everyone is all set and the food look great, Tohru." Inko complimented.

"Thanks!" Tohru smiled then came knocking from the door.

"I'll get it!" Inko said as she opens the door.

"Hey Inko, glad to see you're doing alright in the new place!" A woman greeted.

The woman is middle-aged with ash-blonde hair and red eyes. She wears a black jacket, pale purple shirt underneath, red jeans, and black high heels. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Mitsuki, so glad you can make it! And I see Katsuki is here too." Inko said seeing Katsuki next to his mom, showing the traits they share together.

"I took some convincing, but I got him to come. Unfortunately, my husband couldn't make it because of his job." Mitsuki mentioned.

"Let just get this boring party over with." Katsuki mocked and got hit in the head by Mitsuki.

"Be nicer, Katsuki!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Shut up, you old hag!" Katsuki yelled back.

"I can see where he got his temper." Tohru whispered to herself.

"Oh, hey Kacchen, hope you enjoy the party." Izuku greeted nervously.

"Shut it, stupid Deku." Katsuki grunted as he sits on the couch. Izuku knew it was going to be difficult with talking to Katsuki even at a party.

They heard another knocking on the door and Tohru answer the door this time revealing Ochaco and another girl with her.

"Hey Tohru, I hope we're not late." Ochaco said.

"No, you're fine, so is she your friend?" Tohru asked.

She's a short girl of a relatively slender build, compared to her classmates, who has notably large hands. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced. Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side. She wears a light-green shirt with a cute picture of a frog on the front, gray pants, and brown shoes. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Hello, I'm Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsu." Tsuyu greeted.

"Nice to meet you, come on in." Tohru gestured and they walk in.

"Hey, this is cherry soda! I don't like cherry!" Katsuki shouted while holding the cherry soda can.

"Then get another soda, you brat!" Mitsuki shouted back.

"Sheesh, the way they shout the whole building could hear them." Tohru pointed out.

"I know, but they do have their moments and try not to make them angry at the same time." Inko advised.

Then a few minutes later, they heard knocking the last guests must be Tohru as she went to get the door. She opens only to meet a big purple scary monster, Tohru quickly close the door.

"Hehe, just a moment." Tohru giggled nervous as she went outside.

"No Fafnir, I told look a little human like the picture I showed you." Tohru said.

"Hey Deku, what the fuck was that about?" Katsuki asked and got hit by Mitsuki again.

"Don't swear, there's a little girl here!" Mitsuki pointed at Kanna.

"Hi, I'm Kanna Kamui. I hope we can be friends." Kanna greeted cutely.

"(Wow, so CUTE?!)" Mitsuki, Ochaco, and Tsuyu thought the same thing.

The open as Tohru comes in with her friend Fafnir.

Fafnir appears as a handsome young man with long, straight black hair in a loose ponytail with bangs covering his right eye with small glasses on the bridge of his nose & red eyes. He wears a butler attire and a mail coach cravat tie.

"I'm Fafnir. I hate you and I hate this life, please kill me." Fafnir said all dark and gloomy making everyone nervous.

"Hey Tohru, is he always like this?" Izuku asked.

"I guess so, he hates most things including humans. I mean we're talking about an ancient dragon who guard his treasure." Tohru mentioned.

"Sounds like he got issues." Izuku said and heard knocking at the door again.

"Oh, that must be her! Don't worry, she's more lightens on the mood than Fafnir." Tohru opened the door revealing a woman.

She's a tall, fair-skinned and voluptuous woman with enormous bouncy breasts, ample thighs, and plentiful hips. She has long, wavy blonde hair, taking on turquoise and green color at the ends. Both her eyes are close and her horns on her head. She wears a pink cap a black tank top that exposes her cleavage and stomach, jean booty-shorts that reveal a generous portion of her buttocks, thigh high black stockings, and pink shoes. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"(Holy Crap?!)" Izuku thought gasped with his face turning red of seeing such large bosoms in front of him.

"Izuku, this here is Quetzalcoatl." Tohru introduced.

"Please, just call me Lucoa. It's nice to meet you, Izuku, I heard some interesting things about you from Tohru." Lucoa said.

"Oh, I'm sure you have." Izuku said nervous.

When Lucoa came in to join the party, most of the girls became shock of Lucoa's large boobs.

"(Big boobs!)" Ochaco thought.

Soon, everyone got to having fun at the party together as Lucoa, Inko, and Mitsuki are drinking beer together while serves some of the food Katsuki is playing a fighting video game with Fafnir who is starting to take interest in video games even though he keeps losing as Izuku watches and get his turn sometimes. Tsuyu, Ochaco, and Kanna are playing a friendly card game of go-fish and Kanna seems to win more than the other two.

"You know, Tohru, I think you found yourself a pretty good home." Lucoa commented opening both her eyes to be different than the other. Her right eye is green on the outside with designs and black on the inside with a yellow, slit pupil.

"Thanks, I think being with Izuku is the best." Tohru smiled.

"Is that so?" Lucoa looked at Izuku thinking he's a cute human with dragon powers.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Izuku and his family have moved into a new home where it's more room for everyone and even decided to throw a party inviting few people they know, and yes even Katsuki came probably forced by Mitsuki then Tohru's dragon friends came (of course, nobody except Izuku and Inko knows they're dragons). And Lucoa seems to be interested in Izuku as well.**

 **Next chapter is where Izuku will have his first day at UA High.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon Deku's First Day of Hero School**

"Okay, you got everything you need for school?" Tohru asked as Izuku puts on his shoes and wearing his new school uniform.

"Yeah, I'm ready for school and please try not to accidentally burn our home down." Izuku hoped.

"Come on, have a little faith in me, Izuku. I'll make sure nothing happens to our home!" Tohru promised.

"Just make sure you listen to the teachers and try to make some friends too." Inko advised.

"I will, mom." Izuku nodded as he's about to leave but felt something grabbing his leg. He looks down to see Kanna wrapping her arms around his leg.

"Do you really have to go?" Kanna asked, sad as she doesn't want Izuku to go.

"I have go, Kanna, it's the school I've always wanted to in order to become a hero. But I'll be back in the afternoon, plus you'll have Tohru and my mom to keep you company." Izuku stated.

"Come on, sweetie, why don't we go watch some cartoons together." Inko suggested.

"Okay." Kanna decided to let Izuku go and he pat her head.

"I promise we'll play together once I come back. See ya." Izuku said and exit the apartment heading toward his new school.

"Well, I'm gonna do some cleaning on the floor then take out the trash." Tohru said as she leaves to do the chores.

"Let's go have fun with the TV, Kanna." Inko smiled.

"Coming." Kanna said as she follows Inko to the living to watch some cartoons.

 **(With Izuku and Ochaco)**

"It was really nice of you to come pick me up from my apartment, I wasn't sure if I was gonna be late or not." Ochaco thanked as she and Izuku in the hallway of UA High together finding their classroom.

"It's no problem, we do live close to each other, so it's only fair that we meet up together." Izuku pointed out while trying not to blush.

"(Oh wow, I didn't think Ochaco would look so cute in that uniform.)" Izuku thought. He felt a strange urge to pounce on Ochaco for some reason.

He shook the thought out of his head as they reach their classroom door seeing the sign Class 1-A which is the class they're assigned to.

"Wow look at this door! You'd think they would expect giants to come here." Ochaco surprised of the big door.

"Yeah, must mean that this school got those Quirk growing in sizes or mutation Quirks." Izuku agreed, then he started thinking about Katsuki being in this class which would be weird for him.

"(I'm worry that Kacchan is in the same class as me though I hope he's not and everyone here is nice.)" Izuku thought as he opens the door.

"Take your feet off of that desk now!" Tenya demanded Katsuki who is laying back on his desk.

"Huh?" Katsuki smirked.

"(Damn it, looks like we're in the same class after all.)" Izuku thought as his fear has come true.

"It's the first day of you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!" Tenya scolded.

"Looks like Kacchan has already anger someone on the first day." Izuku whispered.

"Uh, you said something, Deku?" Ochaco asked.

"Oh no, nothing at all! Wait, Deku?" Izuku wondered why she called him that.

"I know your name is Izuku, but I remember Katsuki calling you Deku most of the time." Ochaco recalled hearing Katsuki saying "Deku" to Izuku during the party that night.

"Yeah, well, that's a nickname Kacchan gave me as an insult when we were kids." Izuku explained nervous.

"Really, I thought it sounds cool like "You can do it!" kind of thing, plus I think it's pretty cute." Ochaco said.

"Then you can call me Deku." Izuku blurted.

"Ah, Izuku, you're here." Tenya spotted Izuku and walk up to him.

"Oh, good morning Tenya." Izuku greeted.

"Hi, I'm Ochaco Uraraka." Ochaoc introduced herself.

"Hello to you too. And Izuku, you realized there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" Tenya asked, making Izuku confuse of the question.

"You must be very perceptive, and I completely misjudged you, I admit. As a student, you're far superior to me." Tenya admitted while trying not to look sad.

"Really, is that what happened?" Ochaco asked.

"No, I didn't know about it as everyone was." Izuku clarified.

"I see, then Izuku just felt like saving you from the giant robot back then. Ribbit." Tsuyu said walking up to them.

"Hey Tsuyu, did you have a great morning?" Ochaco asked.

"I did, helped my little brother and sister get ready for their school too." Tsuyu nodded.

While everyone is talking, Katsuki sit on his desk silent and glare at Izuku seeing the dragon wings, scales, and the fangs in his mouth that pisses off the exploding boy every time he looks at Deku. He still recalls the talk they had during the party.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Deku." Katsuki growled as he pushes Izuku to the wall of his bedroom while being scared a little._

" _Tell me, have you been hiding your Quirk all these years looking down on me, thinking I was a fool like a clown?" Katsuki demanded answers of Izuku's suddenly new appearance._

" _N-No, I swear I would never do that to you! I'm just a late bloomer, even I was surprised when these appeared." Izuku said trying to explain his new dragon parts without giving away that Tohru and her friends are real dragons and about One for All too._

" _Bullshit! It's stupid enough that you applied to UA High even when I told you not to, but now you actually have a Quirk that might be close in power to my own. That really pisses me off, Deku, don't think for a second you're better than me now because I'm going to be the Number 1 Hero in the world!" Katsuki proclaimed as his hands let out fierces explosions making Izuku flinch a bit._

" _Even so, Kacchan… I'm going to UA to become a hero and I'm going to work harder than ever before to… to show you that I'm not the weak Deku anymore." Izuku looked at Katsuki with powerful determination in his eyes as they change to dagger shape frightening the exploding boy a bit._

" _Like it I told you before back at our middle school; I'm going, and you can't stop me!" Izuku said._

 _Katsuki grunted his teeth almost feeling his leg move back a little, he glares at Izuku for a minute before turning his back on him and walk away._

" _Be brave all you want, Deku, but I'm going for the top and I'll crush you if you try to get in you my way." Katsuki warned._

" _Go ahead and try." Izuku accepted the challenge._

 _Katsuki walk out of the bedroom heading back to the party._

 **(Flashback)**

"(I swear, I'm going to beat you and show everyone I'm the best. So, you better prepare yourself, Deku.)" Katsuki thought glared at Izuku.

Then suddenly his legs are thrown off the desk turn to the side as he almost fell off his chair quickly balancing himself.

"What was that? It felt like something grabbed my leg." Katsuki confused.

"So, got any idea who our teacher will be?" Tsuyu asked curious.

"I'm sure we'll meet him or her soon." Ochaco said.

"If you're just here to make friends then you pack up your stuff now." A man said behind Ochaco outside the classroom door.

She and the others turn around seeing the man laying on the floor of his left inside a yellow sleeping bag.

"Welcome to UA's Hero course." The man greeted before drinking a package juice.

"(What is that thing?)" Izuku, Tenya, Ochaoc, and Tsuyu thought gasped at the same time though Tsuyu's expression is unchanged.

"It took you eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work, time is precious. Rational students would understand that." The man pointed out as he stands up and takes off the sleeping bag.

He's a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. His facial hair is unkempt, and his eyes almost looked tired and flat. He wears a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and a gray scarf

"(Who is this guy? If he's here, then he must be some kinda pro, but he looks so worn out, yet something is telling me to be careful with him.)" Izuku thought.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher." Shota revealed himself making Izuku and the other students in class shock.

"Right, let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." Shota said showing them the gym uniform.

 **(Midoriya Apartment)**

"Nothing like a fresh cup of tea to help you relax." Inko sighed smiled as she drinks her tea.

"Hmm, I wonder what Kanna is doing. It's been quiet for a while now." Inko said, deciding to go check on the little dragon girl.

"Kanna, are you doing okay in there." Inko knocked a few times, but there was no answer.

"Kanna, I'm coming in." Inko said before opening the door and discover that Kanna isn't in her room.

"That's strange, I thought she would be here." Inko confused.

Inko went to go check the other rooms if Kanna is in either of them or she's playing hide and seek, but she could not find the little dragon girl and the mother is starting to get worry.

"Oh dear, she isn't here. Maybe she went out with Tohru to help with the errands." Inko guessed

"Although, I'm getting a weird feeling that they're doing troubling. Oh, I hope I'm wrong." Inko said as she went back to drink her tea to calm down.

 **(With Class 1-A, Outside)**

"What? A Quirk Assessment test?" The students gasped after Aizawa told them what they're going to do.

"But orientation, we're gonna miss it!" Ochaco pointed out.

"If you really wanna make the big league, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Shota said making the students shock.

"Here at UA, we're not tethered to traditions, that means that I get to run my class however I see fit." Shota informed as the students get nervous.

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel, it's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn." Shota explained and turn his sight on Katsuki.

"Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in Junior High?" Shota asked.

"67 meters, I think." Katsuki answered, hopefully he remembered that right.

"Right, try doing it with your Quirk. Anything goes just stay in the circle." Shota said handing Katsuki the softball and having him stand in the circle of the distance throw. "Go on, you're wasting our time."

"Alright, you ask for it, old man." Katsuki said as he stretches his arms.

"(Knowing Kacchan, he's probably going to saying something brutal in one word when he throws the ball.)" Izuku thought.

Katsuki place his footing and reel his arm back and threw his arm forward with all his might as the ball takes off with the most powerful explosion he can use.

"DIE!" Katsuki shouted as the ball went flying.

"(Knew it.)" Izuku thought.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Shota said and the ball landed giving a beep on the meter measure in his hand.

"It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." Shota showed them Katsuki's score is 705.2 meters shocking them.

"Whoa, 705 meters, are you kidding me?" The boy with blonde hair and a black lightning bolt mark asked shock.

"I wanna go, that looks like fun!" The girl with pink excited.

"This is what I'm talkn' about, usin' our Quirks as much as we want!" The black hair boy with big round elbows said.

"So, this looks fun, huh?" Shota asked in a low tone. Izuku gasps, worrying that he might be upset.

"You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and play time? Idiots." Shota smirked creepy.

"Today, you'll complete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately." Shota revealed and all the student gasps.

 **(With Toshinori)**

Toshinori in his normal form is looking over the papers including one telling him of what teacher did Izuku and he gasps.

"Aw crap, he got Aizawa. Midoriya's gonna be singled-out from the start." Toshinroi worried as he knows how Aizawa like to run his class.

 **(With Class 1-A)**

All the students of Class 1-A are scared and worry that failing Shota's tests will be kicked out of the school, Izuku is more worried than the others as he still needs to control One for All better and not sure if his dragon powers alone will be enough to pass. He thought about only using a small percent of One for All but couldn't figure out how much though he hopes to find that out while taking the tests to test himself.

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs. Understand?" Shota asked.

"If that's a problem, you can head home right now." Shota said.

However, none of the students have shown to be leaving even when some of them are scared still standing their ground to show this teacher they earned their way to get into UA High to become heroes though are still worry about the expelling part.

"You can't send one of us home! I can, we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair!" Ochaco protested.

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are? Or power-hungry villains, hm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities?" Shota asked making Ochaco rethink what she said a little.

"No, the world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try to combat that unfairness. If you want to be a pro, you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another on you. So, go beyond, Plus Ultra-style." Shota lectured as he motions his fingers telling the students the "Come at me" sign.

"Show me it's no mistake that you're here." Shota challenged the students to give the tests their all.

The scene zooms in to a wall.

"Lady Tohru, are you sure Izuku won't notice us here?" Kanna's voice asked.

"Totally, Izuku has developed the dragon scene of smell, so we're good." Tohru's voice assured.

As it turns out, Tohru and Kanna followed Izuku to school a little while after he left home and casted an invisible spell to make them unseen.

"Though you probably shouldn't move that Katsuki boy, even if he did deserve some punishment for being mean to Izuku." Tohru said.

"Okay, but I'm worry about that teacher expelling Izuku on the first day." Kanna hoped Izuku will do okay.

"Don't worry, Izuku is going to pass and show everyone his awesome dragon-side!" Tohru believed as they watch the eight physical tests begins.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The fist day of school has started off pretty big for Izuku and his new classmates as their new homeroom teacher, S hota Aizawa is making them do tests to see the full power of their Quirks and plans on expelling one of them out of UA if one ends up in last place. Or is he? Oh, and Tohru and Kanna are there watching how Izuku is doing as they couldn't help but wonder what UA's teaching is like.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
